Last Call
by KayyyReneee
Summary: oneshot story about Brooke and Nathan to the song Last Call by Lee Ann Womack


**Last Call**

Story based on the song by Lee Ann Womack

Check out the song!!!

"Ring, Ring" Brooke was unlocking the door when she heard her house phone start going off.

"Hold on I'll be in there in a minute, don't hang up." She said as she juggled new sketches for her Baby Brooke fashion line. The lock clicked and she kicked the door open. She dropped her stuff on the counter and ran over to the phone. She picked it up about to press _Talk_ when she paused taking in the number. His number. There was no need looking in her contacts or rechecking because she was sure of it. That was Nathans Scott's cell phone number. She'd dialed it so many times before that it was burnt in her brain never to forget. The phone rang again causing Brooke's heart to beat faster. It didn't matter what Nathan did he would probably always have that effect on her. That's why she didn't answer instead she just sat the phone down and then she sat in front of it on the couch. Elbow propped on knee, hand over mouth. Not quit believing that it was happening again.

All of her life Brooke Davis had been in love with Nathan Scott. He was her best friend and she trusted him completely! But she left one summer and it was like he completely for got her and moved on to none other than her best friend Haley James. The love blossomed into an amazing romance and in no time they were married leaving Brooke out in the wind. It broke her heart and she never really moved on from it. But you could count on when ever Nathan and Haley got into a rut Nathan would go out drink and Brooke Davis would get a call.

All the calls started the same; you could hear some old sad country song playing in the background. Then Nathan would say _''I've been thinking about you and I really miss you''_. It was something about his voice that always made Brooke crack. He always sounded so sad and lonely and Brooke knew she was sad and lonely. So when he would beg for her to come to get him from whatever bar he was at Brooke would get up put on her shoes, grab her keys, and go and find him. She tried to just take him home, she tried every time, but he would say _''Please don't take me back there, you didn't see how she looked at me. She hates me Brooke''_. Brooke would sigh and take him back to her apartment. They'd have a few more drinks getting Brooke a little tipsy and before the night was over Nathan would say or do something that would take Brooke back to when he was her Nathan and for old time's sake they'd rekindle there love just for that one night. The next morning Nathan was always gone before Brooke would wake up, sending her in to a world wind of spirals. But for some reason every time he'd call Brooke would pick up the phone, but not this time. This time was different.

He was probably in a bar, listening to a country song. Glass of Johnny Walker Red, with no one to take you home. They're probably closing down, saying, "No more alcohol." She bet he was in a bar, because she was always his last call. Brooke swore the last time that he was over that this would not happen again and no matter how much this was killing her she was sticking her ground and staying with it. Brooke sighed as a single tear cascaded down her face.

The last ring stung through the house and then the machine clicked over to messages. It started playing "Brooke I know your there it's Nath." Click Brooke pressed the delete button. There was no need in continuing that message. She knew exactly what it said. Nathan would start out saying _"Baby, I still love you."_ But that wouldn't mean anything as long as there was whiskey on his breath. That was the only love Brooke was getting from Nathan a drunken escapade of one night stands and she was officially tired of it. Brooke was better than that and she wasn't going back.

Call her crazy but that was definitely there last call. Because he was in a bar, it's always the same old song. That Johnny Walker Red, by now it's almost gone. She won't be there to catch him when he fall's, cause she's always his last call.


End file.
